


Fragile

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Degradation, Don't read if you get sad easily, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Self-Insert, Smut, The second chapter will have fluff i promise, fellswap, fellswap sans - Freeform, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: He didn't actually think bad things about you... no, it was all just for the thrill of it. He loved you very much, you knew that.He didn'tactuallythink you were worthless......Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodyrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyrider/gifts).



> This is a commission for [melodyrider!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyrider/pseuds/melodyrider) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I take commissions through my discord server, which is down below in the end notes <3
> 
> Never written SwapFell before. Probably ass, but thanks for giving it a shot.

The ropes tied around your wrists were cutting into your skin. It was something that you could often enjoy in sexual activities like this one, but… something felt a little off about it. The ropes felt a little too tight, and you were starting to feel a little uncomfortable. It wasn’t so bad that you had to call a safe word, or bad enough to make you bleed, but your eyes were stinging the slightest bit as the rough material scratched at your fragile skin.

You watched as your master finally finished tightening the ropes on your left wrist, and there was the tiniest bad feeling in the pit of your stomach as you looked him in the eye sockets. Something just… felt a little off today. You weren’t sure why, since this wasn’t exactly  _ new _ territory. You were quite used to BDSM. Being tied up and teased was usually pleasant… you wanted him to have full control over you.

Spanking, ropes, ribbons, collars… all things that were familiar and comforting at this point. You felt safe when these things were around and controlled by him, because he always took care of you. He always made sure you were safe and you had amazing orgasms. He was a thoughtful lover, after all.

Today just… felt weird. You didn’t know why.

You just tried to ignore your sudden anxiety and hoped it would pass soon enough.

He began to unzip his pants, not bothering to remove anything else. It was something you were pretty used to. He never fully undressed for sex… he just didn’t feel it was necessary, especially since you couldn’t touch him, anyways. You were tied down to the bed, and you were practically a fucktoy like this. It was better this way… he was able to use you in the ways he felt the best.

“...This is all you're good for, isn’t it?” 

Thankfully, his words were more cutting than the ropes, so they provided a distraction.

He always spoke softly when it was just the two of you… his usual loud voice brought down to something somehow more intimidating… more dominant and controlling. Sometimes it was so scary it could make you genuinely fear him… but that part was rare.

You gave a small nod in response to his question, not sure what else to say. The degradation wasn’t new, but… it wasn’t something you necessarily enjoyed, either. He was usually pretty light with it, which you were thankful for, but it still got to you pretty easily. You had a safe word set in place for if it got to be too much, but you had never actually used it before. You had never been pushed to that point, whether that be physically or mentally. You were a pretty strong person, afterall.

“Mh… Can’t believe I’m  _ letting _ you do this with me… You’re disgusting…”

You felt your heart hurt from that one… you had never been referred to as  _ disgusting _ before… not by him. You liked the moments he would be soft towards you, and very loving. They were pretty rare, but they were still your favorites. You had the safe word on the tip of your tongue at that point, ready to say  _ ‘spaghetti’  _ at any given time. You used that one since he absolutely  _ despised _ the pasta… it was easy to come out quickly, and he would pause no matter what, disgusted by the mere mention of said food item. 

But… you didn’t say it. You knew it would disappoint him, especially since his dick was rock hard. He hadn’t touched you yet, but you could tell he really wanted to just… ram into you. At least  _ that _ made you feel a little better… but then again, he’d probably just get himself off. You didn’t bring him anything special.

...He loved you, though. You knew that, it… it was just a part of the sex, right? It had to be.

...Right?

You watched as he began to stroke himself, very slowly. You wanted him…  _ God _ you really did, and you were willing to wait this out until he was inside of you again.

“You really don’t deserve this… I should’ve made you beg for me.”

You realized you hadn’t said a word this entire time… so, before he got upset, you decided to fix that. You knew he liked to be listened to, and he liked to be in charge. You always knew what was good to say to keep him at ease.

“Y-Yes Master.” Calling him by that name and agreeing with what he said was always a good way to go. You always liked when he was calm and not pissed off… he was the type that either acted like a disapproving parent or a child throwing a tantrum, and there was no in between. You, personally, prefered when he acted like an angry mom.

He finally began to slide in, his cock twitching and throbbing as it slid inside of you, being hugged by your walls. You were lucky you were already aroused beforehand, because he clearly wasn’t feeling like foreplay today. You liked that sometimes, but sometimes you felt like you really needed it… guess today you were lucky.

You let out the smallest whimper as he bottomed out inside of you, the twitch of his member slowly getting lesser and lesser, allowing you to relax your body slightly as soft noises escaped your lips. It was a little embarrassing, but nothing new… you weren’t a screamer during sex, but you also weren’t silent. You were just… quiet. 

You looked up at him when you heard a soft laugh escape his mouth, a little confused. He never laughed during these times… he was always serious and stern. It was very out of character.

_ “God, _ you’re  _ pathetic.” _

…

...You felt tears starting to sting your eyes, but you forced them away by blinking. 

It hurt because you knew he was right. You really were pathetic, weren’t you? 

You were lucky he even  _ bothered _ with somebody like you. A disgusting human that meant absolutely  _ nothing _ to  _ anybody… _ not even him.

“Say it,” He demanded, his rough voice sending a violent shiver down your body… one that for once,  _ wasn’t _ pleasant.

“...I-I’m pathetic.” Your voice was choked, and your words were forced, but you did your best to hide it from him. Apparently, you did a good enough job.

“Good,” He gave you the smallest praise, not wasting anymore time before he began to thrust. Your body felt so good… he always knew how to make you feel good during sex physically, but… your mind was going crazy at this point. You didn’t feel very good, and your insecurities were eating at you. You really didn’t deserve to be here, and the only thing you  _ did _ deserve was the degradation, because at least  _ those _ were true.

You didn’t deserve him. You were  _ nothing. _

You wished you could scream the safe word and make him stop… you really did, but you knew you had no right. He was just being honest with you, which was rare in people. He wasn’t afraid to say things how they were, and you were lucky he was kind enough to be real. You were lucky he was kind enough to  _ bother _ with you.

You heard him laugh again, and you were too afraid to look up this time.

“That’s it. You’re getting it now, aren’t you? You really  _ are _ worthless,” He sounded different than he ever had before. He sounded colder… a lot less affectionate and loving than he had ever been. It was scary, really. You hated it… you hated this whole situation.

“...I-I know.”

He didn’t say anything else as he continued to thrust into you. You just laid there and waited, too afraid to say anything. At least it felt good… you enjoyed the way it felt, you were just…  _ sad. _

It didn’t take much longer for him to cum. All you had to do was be completely submissive and at his will, and he’d be hornier than a rhino. He loved powerplay, and he loved being in charge. Loved owning and controlling… it was something you liked, too. You liked being told what to do, and how to do it. You liked feeling safe and taken care of by your Master… but in that moment, you realized you really didn’t deserve to  _ have _ him as a Master.

He bit your shoulder as he came, drawing blood. You didn’t even flinch… you enjoyed being marked as his. It always made you feel so happy… like you really  _ did _ have a purpose. Some type of meaning after all.

But you were easily replaceable, weren’t you? Any other human would be lucky to have him like you did. You were nothing special.

You hadn't had an orgasm, but he was kind enough to reach down and rub your clit while he was still inside of you. You moaned softly, feeling… a little better. He cared about you enough to get you off, so that  _ had _ to mean something. He wouldn’t do it for no reason, right? It made no sense.

“Didn’t even cum… pathetic. Do you need me to do  _ everything _ for you?”

…

...Or maybe you were just an inconvenience and he felt obligated.

That was kind of him. He was always  _ so _ kind.

“Well? Do you? I want an answer,” He said, growling into your ear softly as he continued to rub your nerve endings. You felt close… you felt  _ so _ close. You didn’t want him to take that away from you, so you had to say something.

“...I-I… Y-Yes,” you managed to sputter out, your throat tight and choked. You didn’t like admitting it. You knew you were worthless and you hated it. You wanted to be better for him.

“Good,” He praised you, and you help onto it. You came, your orgasm soft and small with how overwhelmed and unimportant you felt.

You started to cry a bit, and you instantly began to curse yourself internally.

“Shh… All done now,” He said, leaning down and kissing your cheek. It was over… he was finished, and he even had the courtesy to make sure you came. You were so,  _ so _ lucky to have him. To be his.

You wiped your eyes and forced yourself to suck it up. He was just being honest with you before, and you had  _ no _ right to cry over that.

“Overwhelmed?” He asked you.

You lied and shook your head.

“Need a second?” He offered, pulling out of you slowly. You felt empty and useless the second you weren’t being used as his cocksleeve.

“...Y-Yeah. Sorry.”

You watched as he ran his fingers over your stomach, up to your breasts and to your cheek. His touch was so soft and gentle… something you didn’t deserve to feel from him. He did that for only a moment before he untied your wrists. You had forgotten how badly they had hurt… but now that they were free, they really felt raw.

They were red, so you rubbed them and tried to soothe the ache.

“Your wrists look sore.”

“They’re okay.” They would be, at least.

He didn’t look very convinced… but he didn’t press you.

  
  


\---

You couldn’t get his words out of your head, no matter how hard you tried. You felt sick to your stomach every time you looked into the mirror, and you couldn’t see yourself being worth  _ anything _ anymore. You were his. That was your most redeeming quality. Nothing else made you special, and nothing else gave you purpose. You were most useful this way.

...But knowing that you didn’t deserve him, made you feel bad. You didn’t deserve to be called his, and you didn’t deserve to call him Master. He deserved better than you. Anybody else would be a better pet for him.

You did the dishes while he was out. It was all you could do without fucking up, so you did it often. You knew he did all of the cleaning around the house because Mutt didn’t want to do anything, so… maybe helping out could make you useful. It could give you an actual reason to be around. You were good at this…

...But it was just a simple house chore.  _ Anybody _ could replace you for that.

_ You didn’t deserve him. _

You flinched and dropped a cup in the sink when you felt a hand on your shoulder… it didn’t shatter. You were lucky.

You turned and saw your Master watching you. He looked annoyed… you probably fucked up again. You didn’t break the mug, so… there had to be some other reason he was upset with you now.

“...What on Earth is the matter with you?” He asked.

You wished you knew the answer to that question.

“...N-Nothing… I’m sorry. Did you need something?” You just wanted to make him happy… wanted to please him in any way you possibly could. You’d swallow razor blades just to see him smile.

“I was  _ going _ to ask if you wanted a coffee. But then you jumped like a deer.”

...He was going to do something nice for you, and you messed it up. You were so stupid, Jesus.

“...I’m sorry.”

He reached behind you and shut the water off on the tap before drying your hands for you with a paper towel. He was so sweet… he had to do everything for you. He was right. You could have done that small task, but no. He had to do it because you were an  _ idiot. _ You should’ve done that when he began talking to you. You knew better… you knew you should’ve done that, so why the hell didn’t you?

“Tell me what’s wrong,” He said, as he threw the paper towel away. Your hands felt dry… cold.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.”

You didn’t wanna bother him with your issues. You had to fix this on your own, anyways. He couldn’t make you meaningful. That was your own burden to carry, and your own issue to fix. 

His eye socket twitched… you weren’t sure what to do. 

“Do you think I’m stupid?” He asked you, making you panic slightly.

You shook your head frantically. “N-No! I’m the stupid one! I’m sorry I upset you!”

The last thing you wanted was to piss him off. He would throw you away… you would no longer be useful and you would no longer have a meaning. It was a small one, but it was yours, and you couldn’t lose him.

You just wanted to be  _ his. _

He looked confused as he stared at you, his hands on his hips. He was in ‘angry mom’ mode… it made you feel a little better. Safer, somehow.

_ “What?” _ He asked… you weren’t exactly sure how to respond to that one.

“...I don’t… deserve you…” You said softly, hoping that was what he meant. It was all you could think of really. What else would he be talking about…? But then again, maybe you were being stupid again.

“Excuse me?” He sounded borderline offended… you didn’t understand, and clearly neither did he.

“...I’m worthless.” You said, sounding a little more confident. You were making your point.

The look on his face after you said that was a bit of a shock.

He looked like you just told him his dog died.

...You didn’t understand.

  
God, you were so  _ stupid. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been doubting myself lately, but I finally finished this <3

You felt regret the second you told him how you felt. The last thing you needed was for him to be upset with you, or God forbid,  _ mad. _ He could replace you so easily. You needed to be more careful, or else you really  _ were _ going to lose him for good. You wished you could rewind time back ten minutes ago and behave differently. Be less flinchy and not admit that you felt this way… now he would feel obligated to comfort you and tell you that you mattered. He was so nice… he would lie to make you feel better.

“...why would you say that?” He sounded borderline angry… you knew you needed to be careful now. You had to tread lightly, but you definitely couldn’t back track now.

“...I’m… I’m nothing,” You responded, quoting what you had said multiple times already. It was usually during sex, but not being intimate didn’t change anything. It didn’t change your feelings, and didn’t change the truth.

He held up his hand to signal you to stop talking.

“No. Stop that. Why are you saying this?” He lowered his hand again, so you assumed that meant it was okay to speak again.

“I-I am. You know I am.” He told you himself. He didn’t have to hide it anymore… you knew, and you accepted it. You were just trying to do your best now, and be better for him. Maybe one day you would be able to be good enough for him. That was all you really wanted.

“You’re not. Stop saying that.”

...You didn’t understand. It was really beginning to upset you.

“I-I am! I don’t deserve y-you!” Your voice was beginning to break and crack, stressed and strained from the pain you had been carrying on your shoulders. You just wanted to be good enough for  _ somebody. _ You were always second best, or not good enough at all, your entire life. It hurt. You were so sick and tired of it… why couldn’t you just be  _ better!? _

“What on Earth have you gotten into your head? Stop that! You do deserve me, you’re not worthless!” He sounded full out pissed now, and the roughness in his voice made you flinch back and retreat in on yourself.

“...I-I…”

...You didn’t know what else to say. He just wasn’t listening. You didn’t need him to lie and tell you these things, you just wanted him to know you were aware of what your place really was. He didn’t have to be so nice to you!

“No. Look at me,” He said, cutting you off despite the fact you had nothing to say. He cupped your face in his hands and you looked him in his sockets, feeling tears begin to form behind your eyes. You didn’t want to cry… you didn’t want to look like the victim in all of this.

He stared at you for a moment, his eye lights darting back and forth between your eyeballs. He looked so angry. Were you supposed to… not be honest? That way he wouldn’t feel like he needed to coddle you… God, you could be so stupid sometimes. You should have known better.

“Is this because of what I said during sex?” He asked, finally, his expression not changing from the scowl he wore proudly on his face.

“...You were just… telling the truth,” You spoke quietly, defending him from himself. You knew he meant what he said. You knew it was true, and you were fully accepting of that. Why couldn’t he be happy with that?

“I was being kinky,” He said quickly,  _ almost _ cutting you off at the end of your sentence. You weren’t sure what else to say at this point.

So you didn’t say anything. You let him keep talking once he was ready to say something again.

There was a tense silence between the two of you for longer than you were comfortable with. You had nothing to say in response to him, so you really just… had to wait, no matter how badly you didn’t want to. 

“...God’s sake, this is why I said to say the safeword if you were getting overwhelmed!” He almost shouted at you… you weren’t sure what to do now. You still couldn’t speak. You didn’t even feel like you were  _ allowed _ to speak.

You were worried you might say the wrong thing again.

“I say things I don’t mean when I’m having sex.”

He was lying. You  _ knew _ he was lying. He didn’t say anything he didn’t think was at least  _ a little  _ true.

“...Sorry.” You weren’t sure what else you were supposed to do aside from apologize. Nothing else you could say would make him happy.

“Don’t apologize. Look at me and tell me you’re worthy of love.”

You couldn’t do that… you just couldn’t. You looked down at your feet, feeling your eyes swell with tears again. You just wanted this to be over. You wanted to go curl up in bed again, and do what he wanted you to do to please him.

You would listen to him degrade you forever if it meant you didn’t have to deal with  _ this. _ You hated how angry he sounded… so aggressive and dead set on making you think you mattered. You didn’t want to lie to yourself anymore.

“Look at me and say it,” He said, still demanding, but… his voice was a bit softer now.

“...I’m sorry.”

“No. Don’t apologize. Tell me you’re worthy of love. I will stand here all day, don’t you doubt me for a second.”

You knew he was telling the truth. He was stubborn as all hell, and you knew you were stuck here unless you came up with some type of excuse or changed the subject… you just needed an opportunity to do so/

“Do you think I’m a liar?”

“...I didn’t say that.” You could feel your throat closing up. You really weren’t sure how much more of this you could take.

“So why the hell don’t you believe me when I say you’re worthy of love?” He sounded…  _ hurt. _ Something you hadn’t expected from him, especially  _ now. _ You had never wanted to hurt him. He meant everything to you.

...The tears were starting to fall, and you hiccupped a sob, unable to suppress it.

He hugged you… it left you in shock for a moment, since he was never  _ huge _ on outward affections outside of the bedroom, but once you felt how warm and safe it was, you began to sob, clinging to him like a life raft.

You could barely breathe as you cried hysterically. You just wanted to matter. You wanted to mean something to somebody… you wanted to mean something to  _ him. _ You wanted him to love you as much as you loved him. You just wanted to be important.

You felt him rubbing your back, and stroking his fingers through your hair, but all you could really feel was numb. You were so tired… tired of being you, and tired of existing. You wanted to be somebody else.  _ Anybody _ else.

“I-I’m sorry!” You managed to sob out, your voice breaking as you expected it would.

“Take a deep breath.”

You inhaled deeply, your breath shaking more than your hands were. 

“Good. Deep breaths, right into your ribcage.”

He kissed you… he didn’t kiss you often. You savored it for as long as you could, despite it just being a gentle peck.

“You know I despise lying, right?”

You did know that… he always  _ screamed _ when Mutt had the nerve to lie to him. So you never had… you never tried. You didn’t want to know what would happen if he found out somehow. You couldn’t risk it.

“...Mhm.”

“You are worthy of love. I’m lucky to have you.”

... _ What? _

You were the lucky one! How could he even  _ say _ that!? He deserved the absolute best, and with you he was clearly settling and taking pity! You couldn’t believe he actually felt that way… he was being nice again, and you wanted him to just be real!

“I-I’m the lucky one.” You were so,  _ so _ lucky.

He rolled his eye lights, and you knew right away that he didn’t want to hear that right now.

“Look me in my eye sockets and say ‘I’m worthy of love’.”

...You knew what you were about to say would get you into trouble, but you just couldn’t help yourself.

“You’re worthy of love.”

…

He raised a brow bone, clearly unimpressed, and unamused. Oops.

“Say it.” 

...You really had no way out of this. You had to be honest, you couldn't hide shit anymore. You couldn’t hide  _ anything _ from him really ever.

“...I can’t.”

“Why not?” You saw his left cheek twitch… you knew he was getting agitated but didn’t want to snap at you.

“I don’t believe it.” You wished you could, so you could make him happy, but… it just wasn’t that simple. You didn’t feel comfortable in your own skin, and you probably never would. He couldn’t force that on you, even if you  _ did _ say it.

He was silent for a moment, and then he sighed. He was annoyed… you weren’t sure what to say.

“...Well then.” 

He grabbed you by the wrist, in a non aggressive way. He began to drag you to the bedroom, and you weren’t sure what to say… you just kind of let him do it, and waited to see what would happen. He pushed you back onto the bed gently, and then closed the door, locking it. He never locked doors, unless he planned to do something sexual, so you were a little nervous. You didn’t know if you could mentally handle the truths that would spit out of his mouth during intimacy.

“I suppose it’ll be my job to make you believe it, hm?” He asked, turning to look at you. His sockets were a lot less harsh than they usually were… they made you feel okay. They were soft. They made  _ you _ feel soft.

You were a bit confused… but it felt okay. You didn’t feel bad.

He stroked your cheek gently, his ungloved hand feeling so nice against your skin. It was rare you were actually able to feel bone… you felt very lucky in that moment. But you still felt very guilty… you wanted to be better for him.

“...I’m sorry, Master,” You apologized, calling him by the name you knew he liked during intimacy. Calling him Sans would result in some sort of punishment.

“No,” He said, brushing some hair behind your ear, “Not this time. Just Sans.”

...You were a little shocked.

“...S-Sans.”

His expression softened again. It was so gentle… caring. “Good.”

You hugged him, unable to help yourself. You had wanted this for so long… him to be nice and  _ loving _ during an intimate moment. It was always bondage and ownership and cruel names… but that just didn’t feel nice for you.

He nuzzled your cheek, something new that you had never experienced before. It felt nice… soft. You felt… loved. Finally.

You finally felt  _ okay. _

“Thank you,” You spoke softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“I’m lucky to have you here.” His voice was so sincere… you believed it.

You kissed him, finally feeling like you  _ could. _ You couldn’t remember the last kiss you shared with him, but it finally felt okay. You had always been too afraid, and waited for him to initiate, but he never did. Maybe he felt the same way… maybe he felt like he wasn’t able to. Like after all he said, he wasn’t deserving.

You almost laughed at the thought… he deserved everything.

...He began to move downwards, between your legs, his face resting there for a moment as he began to remove your underwear… you were confused. He wasn’t coming back up, he just… looked at you.

“...S-Sans?”

...His tongue came out, and he licked you, directly on your clit. You gasped, shocked and a little confused by what your body was feeling. You had never experienced this before. You had never been eaten out… it was the first time anybody ever cared enough to do it, including him. It felt intense and so new… it made your entire body shiver and tense up, in the best way possible.

He continued, not stopping for even a moment, the perks of not having to breathe. Your entire body was receiving shock wave after shock wave, and you couldn’t stop shaking. It felt so,  _ so _ good, just like you always knew it would. You were so lucky it was happening… you never asked him to do it, but you had always longed for it. 

Your butt lifted off the mattress and tried to get closer to the source of pleasure, wanting nothing more than to be as close to him as possible. You were chasing your orgasm now, your stomach feeling warmer and warmer, tighter and tighter by the second.

Then something snapped, like a rubber band, and you came.

You took a few deep breaths, trying your hardest to calm down. It was even more intense than before… it was really amazing. You looked down at him, to see he wasn’t trying to actually fuck you. He was just trying to pull your pants up. You helped him out, pulling them up yourself, and then pulled the blanket over your body. You could still feel your pussy contracting a bit… you wondered how long it would last.

He crawled up and laid beside you, staring up at the ceiling for a moment, before he turned to cuddle you properly.

He began to pet you… you were a little more than surprised.

“...S-Sorry,” You apologized again… only this time it was for a different reason.

“No. No apologizing,” He muttered, kissing you on the forehead.

You kissed him properly… you felt so good knowing you could do that whenever you wanted to. You were so, so happy. You finally felt like… you belonged where you were. You were allowed-...no. You  _ belonged _ there. Belonged with him. You weren’t just a cocksleeve, you were  _ his, _ and he was yours.

You were  _ happy. _

“I-I love you,” You said, after you pulled away.

“I love you too.”

Your face lit up when he said it back. It wasn’t super rare, but it was still special.

“...I’m sorry.” You couldn’t help but say it again. It felt necessary that he knew  _ why _ you were apologizing.

“...I said no apologizing.” You could tell he was the  _ tiniest _ bit annoyed. You didn’t blame him. He asked you to stop saying sorry.

“N-No, I… I’m sorry for taking it to heart.” You should’ve known it wasn’t how he really felt. He loved you. He had proved that many times before.

...That made him smile.

“Good.”

“...Thank you.” 

  
You were so grateful for him. He was perfect to you, and he was  _ yours _ just as much you were his. You deserved him… you didn’t have to  _ ‘earn’ _ his love. You always had it. You didn’t need to be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>   
> [My Twitter.](https://twitter.com/skelesansation1)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>   
> [My Twitter.](https://twitter.com/skelesansation1)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


End file.
